gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Card Sharks/Episode Guide/CBS/July to December 1987
July NOTE: Card Sharks likely didn't air for seven days from July 7-15, 1987 due to the Oliver North testimony Also,.Bob Hilton fills in for Gene Wood for the next five shows also. Gene Wood returns this week. NOTE: Contrary to Bob's plugging of Young People's Week in the last week of episodes, it actually ended up being adult contestants during July 29-31, 1987. It could be possible that taping of Young People's Week was delayed due to the Oliver North testimony, creating uncertainty as to when the coverage would end. '' August ''NOTE: Due to the Oliver North testimony coverage which resulted in seven days of pre-emptions and screwed up the CBS airdate schedule, in order to start Young People's Week on a Monday, Eps. 397 to 399 with adults playing aired on July 30 and 31, 1987, and Eps. 400 and 401 aired on August 10 and 11, 1987 respectively. Young People's Week aired on August 3 to 7, 1987 as a result. It can be inferred that Young People's Week was actually the second week of episodes taped after Ep. 396, and was originally slated to start airing on a Monday in July 1987. Now, Young People's Week VII starts here... NOTE: As of this Young People's Week, the words "YOUNG PEOPLE'S WEEK" appear in red chyron text for the first time during the opening. This could be an early sign that,with regards to the opening, a change may soon be coming. NOTE: The remaining episodes from the taping day prior to Young People's Week taping day continue from July 31, and shows from the taping day after Young People's Week start to air on Wednesday. CBS airs Card Sharks in order by scheduled airdate, while GSN does air the show in production order. It can be inferred that, soon down the road, some weeks may have more or less episodes taped in order to get back on track with starting a different audience polling group and change the car being offered on a Monday again. Now, it's back to regular play with the adults... September NOTE: Card Sharks may have been pre-empteddue to coverage of Pope John Paul II's arrival to the U.S. October NOTE: It is rumored that Eps. 463 and 464 (October 30 and November 2, 1987) were both skipped by GSN. November NOTE: November 23 to 25, 1987 was Young People's Week. Card Sharks was pre-empted on November 26 and 27, 1987 for Thanksgiving weekend. Also, according to someone's episode collection which apparently shows contestants' appearances in clusters based on their run, it appears that the match between Carli vs. Mike was within a cluster of the other Young People's Week episodes, which could imply that the match between Brandon vs. Nicole from February 20, 1987 continued from where it left off sometime in the summer of 1987 (most likely by the end of August). December NOTE: There is speculation from a YouTube user that the next two weeks of episodes may have been designated as #513 to #521, which were, of course, Young Peoples' Weeks. If true, these episodes were likely taped after the first nine episodes of 1988 were taped. The episode numbers will be changed if PDF schedules in the distant future disprove such claim. As Young Peoples' Week continues, Bob Goen does a series of cameos for the week of December 28 to 31, 1987 to plug his game show disaster Blackout which would premiere the following Monday, January 4, 1988. Go Back to: January to June 1987 Advance to: January to June 1988 Category:Card Sharks Category:Episode Guides